Wanted
by xX N.I.N.J.A.S.O.N Xx
Summary: Starting from after "The Last Olympian", this story follow Percy & Annabeht relationship as they develop through time. AN: I know that The Heroes of Olympus is already in existence, but I am going to pretend that they did not exist for the sake of this story... Please read AN in the beginning chapter. No flames...


_**AN: I am a terrible, horrible human being for deleting most of my stories. I know it's been a long time, but this "long time" is just a shitty time period for me because I got hospitalize in a psych ward twice, staying for about a month each..., staying in jail for two days for doing something pretty stupid along with my very upset parents that I was dealing with and I was so fed up with my life I just didn't find the will to write anymore so I delete all my stories thinking I will never write again. Still, most of my personal problems are pretty much sort out now. I don't feel depress most of the time so I want to try it out again. Hopefully that shit storm during that "long time: won't find me again. I truly apologize for anyone of you that liked my stories waiting constantly for an update. (sorry) Anyway, I have to start from scratch for (After the war) because I broke my computer... (I rather not telling you how...)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own any characters belongs to uncle Rick. The only thing I own is the plot of the story**__**…**__**. Enjoy!**__**" **_

_**Annabeth**_

"Percy!"

Awoken from a horrible dream, an overwhelming feeling of a sharp pain spread across my lower shoulder and I couldn't move. I groan in desperation trying to look around me, realizing there is a hand holding mine. Without thinking I know that the boy who is kneeling beside me while holing onto my hand is Percy. I now remember that I have taken a knife for him on the bridge.

"Percy…" I grunt, feeling the dryness in my throat.

He stirs in his sleep, mumbling something I couldn't hear. Once I rub his knuckles with my hand, his eyes was flutter half open, meeting my grey eyes.

"Oh god, Annabeth!"

He immediately jump up and off to fine someone. When he's back, along with Will, they feed me some ambrosia and I instantly feel better.

"How do you feel?" Will asks me.

"Better now…." I said, "Thanks you."

"You should be glad that Percy carry you all the way to this hotel, or else you probably won't make it."

Percy was kneeling beside me, his shirt torn in all places and there are dirty and cuts all over him. His concern look makes his eyebrows scrunch together.

"Can you leave us for a moment, Will?"

Will gives me a weird look, then in realization he smirks his way out of the room.

"Sure, Annabeth…. Sure."

Once he is gone, leaving only the two of us in the room, I reach for Percy's hand and held it in mine.

"Hey, seaweed brain."

"Hey…" He said, caressing a few strands of hair out of my face.

I smile at his gentle touch.

"You look cute when you are worry…."

"And you look like you need some rest, wise girl…" He said, even though he blushes.

I reach for his cheek and rub the spot where there is a cut on his forehead.

"You are bleeding."

"It's fine… It doesn't hurt." He said, more focus on the wound on my lower shoulder, "Why did you take that knife for me?"

"I have a feeling that you will die if i didn't…" I said, wiping the blood off his forehead.

"But how did you know where it is?"

I reach behind of the small area on his lower back and he shivers.

"I don't know… Just a feeling that overwhelm me."

He pauses.

"You shouldn't have taken that knife for me, Annabeth."

"Why not?" I said, "You would have done the same for me, wouldn't you?"

"That's not the point…."

"What is the point then?"

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me…." He said, "I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you because…."

"Because what? "

He says nothing.

I sigh as I lift his chin with my index finger and force him to look up into my eyes. His eyes turning from its usual shade of emerald green to a darker color. I can tell he is somewhat nervous with what he's going to say.

"Because…" He said, "I have feelings for you…."

I was pretty much taken by surprise when Percy said that he have feelings for me. Immediately, I turn into a deep shade of red, blushing like the inside of a watermelon and look away. The only thing I can think of is the fact that Percy likes me, maybe even more than just a friend.

"Why me?" I ask.

Percy smiles warmly at me.

"Because you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He said.

If blushing can kill you, I will definitely be dead by now. Cheek flushing doesn't quite describe what I am feeling right is not one part of my body that isn't burning up right now. The pain in my lower shoulder didn't hurt as much compare to this burning sensation as I stare at him with eyes that betray my hidden feelings about him.

Over the years I have spent in Camp Half-Blood with him, I have definitely develop some emotion fondness of him…. He is always so protective of me, not to mention the countless time he saves me from harm and danger…. That kiss on Mount ST. Helens, I don't think I can ever forget about the way his lips taste, or the stun look on his face when I kiss him for a briefly second. After that (even though I don't want to admit it), I would sometimes unconsciously look a second too long at him, especially when he's swimming as I stare at his abs and muscles that he develop over the years from fighting and running. There is no doubt that I like him as a friend, but more than just friends? I don't know yet….

"I… I like you too, Percy" I said, unsure what I really want to say.

Percy smiles at me, caressing my cheeks this time. I return the smile and look away briefly. Looking back at his eyes, I suddenly have a feeling that I don't want him to go… not now anyways.

"Percy… Can you stay with me tonight?"

He looks surprised when I ask.

"Yeah." He said, "Yeah sure."

There isn't much space on the couch, but we manage with my head leaning against his chest and he wrapping his arms around me. I feel so safe and secure with him. Soon, sleep begins to find it way to me and I fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth Chase." Athena said.<p>

I stood in the middle of the throne room, apprehensive about what I am about to receive from my mother.

"You have shown bravery, intelligence and above all else you given all that you've got on defending Olympus. That's a debt we can't never repay…."

"So we have decide to gift you as the official architect of Olympus."

I can hear the clapping behind me as I stood dumbstruck at the gift that the gods have given me.

"_Woo-hoo!__" _

"_Yeah! Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth!__" _

There are a lot of chanting behind me as I walk back to the group, standing next to Percy.

"Congratulation, Annabeth." He grins.

"Oh my god." I said to myself, "I've gotta start making plans…."

Just like that everyone laugh at what I said… even the gods.

"Percy Jackson." Poseidon said.

Now, that grin disappear off his face as he nervously stroll over to the middle of the throne room.

"Percy have shown great leadership and courage against the titan." Poseidon pauses, "Can anyone think of a reason why Percy should not be receiving a gift?"

Even though some gods were not very fond of Percy, they didn't say anything.

"Good." He said, "Now Percy…. Your leadership have shown us the true meaning of courage. For that, we are granting you a wish."

"Umm…. What wish?"

"Whatever you want to wish for, Percy." He said, "It's yours."

Percy stood there, shock out of his head.

"Uh…."

"I know what you want, Percy." Zeus suddenly said, "We haven't given this gift to any mortal since our existence, but it is totally possible for us to do it. For your courage and skills, I believe this gift would fit you well."

Many of us that are standing behind Percy are confused as to what is going on. They all look at me, think I know what's going on but I shrug, just as confuse as they are.

"Um… What kind of gift is that?" Percy asks.

"It's the greatest gift of all, Percy." Zeus said, "The gift to become a god…."

I almost… **almost** faint when I heard what Zeus said.

"A god?" Percy stutters.

"Yes…. Apparently a god that is not so smart. But yes, never the less, a god." He said, "You could be serving under your father as a second in command and enjoy all the benefit that a god has, immortality."

"You can live forever, Percy."

The moment passes by and I hear gasps and see the surprise face on each and every one in the throne room.

"_Oh my god__…" _

"_Did Zeus just offer him to be a god?__" _

"Good, that means I can smash his head open as much as I want…" Ares said, grinning.

Suddenly, my mother speaks up.

"I agree, father." Athena said, "Perseus should accept the offer."

When I look at my mother, I can see that she is looking seriously at Percy, wanting him to accept the offer.

"Well, what do you say, Percy?" Zeus asks impatiently.

All of a sudden people in the throne room being chanting Percy's name.

"_Percy! Percy! Percy! Percy! __…__..__" _

I am shocked….. I look at the gods, but mostly my eyes are lay on Percy. I don't know what else to think other than the fact that I might lose my best friend.

Percy turn his gaze from the gods to me standing in the corner, piercing his eyes directly into mine. I feel like the times are slowing by and the voice are droning out as I look back at him, not wanting him to accept the offer even though I know it's selfish of me.

_No one is going to refuse becoming a god__…__. _

I manage a weak smile at him, hoping he just accepts it.

_It__'__s his choice. I can__'__t stop him__…__._

Percy hasn't moved a single inch since he looks back at me. He probably hasn't moved since Zeus suggests the offer.

Finally, Percy stutters out.

"Zeus… It would be an honor." Percy said, still looking intensity at me.

I can see the smirk on my mother's faces. I look away, knowing what's going to happen. Tears form in my eyes even though I try to force them away.

"But I don't want to…."

A loud gasp echo through the room again. The chanting stop and I can see the disbelieve all over people's eyes once Percy decline the offer. I look back up, meeting Percy's eyes, not believing what he just said.

Percy is still staring at me, but this time there is something in his eyes beside shock, it is affection….

"You are….. denying the gift of being a god?" Zeus asks, obviously surprised.

"I didn't mean to disrespect you, Zeus." Percy said.

"Don't get me wrong, being offer this chance is an honor. But…."

"But what? What can possible be more important?"

"It's just… there are still so much of my life to live… to experience… I would hate it if I can't spend each and every moment with my friends and the people I love." He pauses.

"I don't want to be immortal because…"

Percy gives me a smile when he said,

"Because things can always be better…."

I practically cry, feeling my heart melt at his words.

"There is one thing I would like to wish though."

"As long as it's within our power." Zeus said, still in shock.

"I want every god including minor gods to claim their children."I said, "It is because of your neglect, that demigod feels alone and scare. Luke is a hero, in the end he trusted the gods to do the right thing…. I've promise Luke that I wouldn't let another war like this happen again. So, I am asking all of you to claim all your children before they know their identity. No more undetermined demigods."

The gods look stunned, but Athena is more impress than surprise at Percy.

"The boy is right. We have been ignorance about the way we treat our children. It almost cause us destruction." She said, then taking a glance at me, "Perhaps I was wrong about you, Perseus. I suggest we follow his plan."

"Alright." Zeus said, "All in favor of Perseus's wish?"

The gods nods and raise their hand.

"Good. Perseus Jackson, we accept your request to claim all of our children in the future."

Thunder boom and a promise is made….

* * *

><p>Dancing and singing are all over olympus even though most of the structures are destroyed. I try to find Percy once the crowd separated from the throne room but with everyone congratulating me on winning the war, it's hard to go five feet before another person congratulate me.<p>

I sigh….

_**Percy**_

Once I walk out of the throne room, I am greeted by Athena.

"Perseus." She said.

If there is even a tiny bit of disapproval in her eyes, I can't see it…. because all I see now is a new sense of respect in her eyes.

"Athena." I said sincerely.

"You chose to stay mortal." She said a matter-of-factly.

"I know."

"I want to know why….."

"Because I don't want to leave the people I love behind…" I reply.

"What about my daughter?"

"I couldn't leave her behind too…." I said honestly, "She is important to me."

Her looks turn from respect to serious.

"Perseus, I have given you the benefit of the doubt. From now on, think carefully on how you proceed with my daughter. I will be watching you. Don't screw it up."

Before I can say thank you, she disappears into pillars of flame, scorching my shirt with its ashes.

I sigh with relieve….

Once the flames disappear, standing behind it is none other than the person I am glad to see the most. Her grey eyes are glittering with a feeling that I couldn't quite describe.

"Annabeth…."

Even though there are sweat and dirty all over her, she looks just at stunning as she does normally. She walks closer to me, holding my hand and dragging me across the field and into the elevator, ignoring anyone who try to talk to us.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Camp Half-Blood." She said, "We are going home…"

_**Annabeth**_

As soon as we reach the ground, Sally and Paul greets us at the entrance with warm welcome.

"Percy!" She squeal when she sees her son.

"Mom!"

Sally gives Percy a warm hug, then she gives me a hug too.

"I am so glad you are both okay."

"Thanks mom, we are fine." Percy said, turning to his stepdad, "I still can't believe you know how to use a sword, Paul."

"Just a skill I pick up back at Shakespeare in college…. Glad to find it useful again." He said, making Percy laugh lightly.

"Percy… Annabeth…. Do you two want to head back with us?" Sally asks.

"Thanks mom, but we are going back to camp."

"Okay." She said, "Just know that you guys are always welcome."

Blackjack suddenly dives down right in front of us, scaring Sally and Paul and doing his signature whine.

_Neighhhhh__…__.. _

"Wow, calm down buddy." Percy said, "Yeah I know you like to show off."

He climbs on his pegasus, holding his hand out for me and bring me up with him.

"See you when I get back, mom."

"We will be here….."

As we soar through the sky back to camp, I wrap my arms around his wait and lean my head on his back, listening to the tempo of his heartbeat.

"Thank blackjack." He said once we got off him in the stables, "And yes, you may have three sugar cubes."

Percy sighs and give him three cubes.

"That's all for today, you greedy horse."

I smile at his nickname for blackjack, patting his head a bit and walk away with Percy.

"Shut up…" Percy suddenly whispers to himself.

"What…?" I look at him weirdly.

"Nothing… I was talking to blackjack."

"Oh." I said in realization, "Did he say something about us?"

"It's nothing…" He said in embarrassment.

I smile, knowing exactly what the message blackjack said to Percy.

Walking aimlessly, we end up on our favorite spot in camp… The Pier that is overlooking the horizon of the sea.

At the same time, we lean against the wooden railing, looking at the reflection of the silver moon light quivering in the waves.

"You gave up on becoming a god…" I state.

"Yeah, I know…" He replies.

I sigh…

_This is getting us nowhere__…__. _I decide to just be straightforward with him.

"Why are you willing to give up so much…. for someone like me?"

He sighs….

"Because you have given up so much for me, Annabeth…." He said with honesty.

Shock at what he just said, I don't know how to reply, so he continues,

"Since the first day I met you, I already think you are beautiful…" I blush, "Then I realize you are not only beautiful, but smart and intelligent too."

I blush to a even deeper shade of red.

"Even though our parents are arch enemies, you are always by my side, supporting every decision I make."

"I know it's a bit selfish, but I was really relive when you decide not to join the Hunters. I was afraid I don't have a chance to sort out my feelings for you." He said, "The countless time that you given up your life for me, I can never forget that…."

He sighs loudly….

"I like you, Annabeth.…. Maybe even more than just friends." He said, "I know it's not fair for me to pressure you with my feelings. You probably **don****'****t** even feel the same way about me… But I just need to straighten out about how I feel about you before it's too late for me to do so."

He smiles at me, then looks away after pouring his heart out.

In my mind, all I can think about is the life we share since almost five years ago, all the quest that we have been through together, all that's happen between us….

There is no doubt in my mind that I like him, but now hearing him confess his feelings he has develop for me over the years… It makes me realize that I like him as more than just a friend even though I don't want to admit it before.

That burning sensation returns, but this time I didn't sallow the feeling. I let it consume me until my whole body is screaming with for me to do something.

Locking my left hand with his right hand, I lift his chin up so he has to look into my eyes. His expression changes when our eyes locked. His eyes are mesmerizing. We are both captivated and I couldn't force myself away anymore. Slowly, I lean in closer to him, squeezing the thick, tension air out from between us. No words are spoken but he seems to understand how I feel about him. He hesitatingly leans closer to me, slowly reaching for my cheeks and bringing me even closer to him. Our noses touch and I feel a spark ignite over my body. I can feel his warm breath on my lips when we are only centimeters away from kissing.

"Do you love me?"

By then his hands are holding gentle against my cheeks and I have my arms around his shoulder. Both our eyes are shut and our lips are now intimately touching. We stay like this for a while as he waits for my answer.  
>"Percy…" I whisper so softly against his lips, "I love you."<p>

I apply a little pressure and instantly, he respond by finally kissing me with his ever so soft lips. The kiss isn't anything sensual, but it's sweet and passionate as our head instinctively turn sideway to get a better angel. Lips over lips, I finally know what it's really like to kiss someone we truly loves. The feeling is indescribable, I feel like my body isn't anchor to earth. The burning sensation diminish greatly and is replaced by another feeling…. Love.

Letting go of his lips, I flutter my eyes open and meet his eyes, both of us longing for more.

"I love you, Percy." I said again.

"I love you too, Annabeth." He finally said.

I tighten my grip around his shoulder, bring him to a tight hug. He instinctually wrap his arms around my waist, bring my body closer to him.

The moment is so perfect I don't want it to ever past, but I am getting tired. I give him a peak on the cheek before I tiredly yawn.

"Let go to sleep…" He said, noticing me yawning.

"Yeah…" I said, though I don't want to leave him yet, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Disregarding the rule about campers being in different cabins, Percy said,

"Sure."

As we walk back to the cabin area, I suddenly wonder if he was even somehow excited about being a god when Zeus offered him….

"Percy…"

"Yeah?" He responds.

"Aren't you at least a little bit excited when he offer?"

He smiles, but not his regular, infamous smile.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was actually going to say yes. I mean, immortality is a huge selling point. Plus who could deny…"

Without warning, I punch him real hard even though I am half asleep.

"Jackass…" I said and Percy laughs.

"Come on, Annabeth. It was a joke." He grins, still laughing, "You're basically throwing that one at me."

Hearing his laugher isn't easy for me to keep my composure. Finally I can't take it anymore and laugh with him….

We arrive at cabin three while Percy swings the door open. Inside everything is just as messy as it was just a few days ago. I look at him questionably and he said,

"Busy with the war, remember?"

I sigh, knowing that he's right.

Percy walk to his bed in the far right corner, bring me with him.

"Here is a shirt for you…"

"Why?"

"You really want to sleep with ashes on your t-shirt?"

I look down at my shirt and said,

"Right…."

Once I've done changing in the bathroom (which the shirt is twice my size, not comfortable…), I walk out not realizing that Percy was also changing his shirt. I stare at his abs and his biceps muscles as he a new shirt over his head, not knowing that I've unconsciously gasp.

"Oh!"

He immediately put his shirt on, seeing my cheek flush as I look away.

"Let's go to sleep…." I said.

Without letting him speak, I climb on the bed as I leaning head on chest, he has his arm around me as Percy brings the blankets over us but not too high so it wouldn't cover my head.

"Goodnight…." He said.

That night, I fall asleep pretty fast, dreaming about us on the beach, splashing water on each other and having fun.


End file.
